Noirceur des ténèbres
by Plum'oh
Summary: 358/2 Days, spoil BbS. / Roxas rêvait. Mais il ne vit pas le garçon en rouge, cette fois-ci.


**Rating : **K

**Résumé :** Roxas rêvait. Mais il ne vit pas le garçon en rouge, cette fois-ci.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

* * *

**One-shot :** Noirceur des ténèbres

Roxas savait qu'il rêvait. Cette sensation de vide et de planer au-dessus d'une scène arrivait bien trop fréquemment à son goût ; et le matin, il se réveillait encore plus confus que jamais, avec de nouvelles questions en tête.

Mais cette fois paraissait... différent. Angoissant, même. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr – et puis de toute façon, comment pouvait-il savoir, avec l'absence d'un cœur ? Contrairement à ses précédents rêves, Roxas ne se trouvait pas à un endroit spécifique ; il ne voyait rien, rien à part une étendue de ténèbres à perte de vue. Rien, rien, rien. Il se noyait dans toute cette obscurité, mal à l'aise et—

Et quoi ? Et le _cœur_ qui s'accélérait ? Impossible. Il n'avait _pas_ de cœur !

Roxas s'aventura davantage dans cette mer noire. C'était également la première fois qu'il constituait un acteur dans ses rêves ; d'ordinaire il n'était que spectateur. Axel devrait avoir une réponse à cet étrange phénomène.

Au loin, il apercevait une lueur. De la lumière ? Xemnas lui avait dit de se méfier de la lumière. Pourtant, certaines de ses attaques en étaient imprégnées... De toute évidence il n'y avait rien d'autre ici, alors autant se diriger vers cette blancheur immaculée qui l'appelait. Roxas se sentait inexorablement attiré.

(Avec un sentiment de familiarité et de crainte envahissant tout son corps.)

Plus il s'approchait, plus la lumière semblait s'éloigner. Cela ne découragea pourtant pas Roxas, qui continuait avec entêtement à la pourchasser. Il _devait_ l'atteindre. Son être entier lui criait de ne pas s'arrêter. Quelque chose l'attendait là-bas, il le savait. Dans un élan de désespoir et de panique, comme au ralenti, Roxas tendit la main. Il tenait au creux de sa main la lumière...

Des doigts gantés vinrent effleurer les siens.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux et fixa la silhouette qui se dressait devant lui. Lui-même ignorait ce que son vis-à-vis pouvait lire dans ses yeux et sur son visage ; confusion, incompréhension, stupéfaction ? Seules deux pupilles dorées le transperçaient dans la pénombre du rêve.

— Heh... Intéressant.

La silhouette agrippa sa main le tira vers lui. Roxas se sentit soudainement faible, pris de vertige, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Des images floues pénétraient son esprit, des flashes difformes dont il ne trouvait pas le sens, et la seule chose dont il soit sûr, c'était que le garçon en rouge avait disparu. Il dut fermer les yeux lorsque la lumière aveuglante de la lueur l'attaqua.

Les maux de tête persistaient, mais cela s'avérait plus tolérable. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, sentant encore la poigne agressive de la silhouette sur son poignet.

Et il fixa longuement.

Les yeux bleus du garçon en rouge avaient été remplacés par deux pupilles dorées reflétant probablement les mêmes _émotions_ que celles de Roxas. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas.

— Tu n'es pas Ventus ? demanda le garçon vêtu de noir et de rouge – le rouge n'avait pas complètement disparu, en fin de compte.

Dans ce brouillard de trouble, Roxas ne trouva pas la force de répondre – les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ce visage, pourtant si familier et si inconnu, inadapté et différent de ce dont il avait l'habitude – une chevelure brune et non noire, un visage amical et non hargneux.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur le poignet de Roxas.

— Je t'ai posé une question, tu es sourd ? grommela-t-il.

Roxas continuait à le fixer curieusement.

— Qui est Ventus ? Et qui es-tu, toi ? s'enquit-il.

— C'est quoi ce bordel, grinça le garçon en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Pourquoi tu pues la même lumière que l'autre, là ?

Roxas fronça les sourcils à son tour, définitivement perdu. Il ne le connaissait pas, déblatérait des choses bizarres, et il ne se sentait absolument pas en sécurité en sa présence. Il ne possédait peut-être pour l'instant pas assez d'expérience pour réellement évaluer la dangerosité de quelqu'un, mais ce garçon ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Roxas se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un autre Simili qui cherchait vengeance ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le garçon soupira longuement, presque théâtralement, et relâcha le poignet de sa victime. Il recula de quelques pas, et presque instantanément, un cercle apparut sous leurs pieds, ressemblant à un vitrail aux resplendissantes couleurs vives. Roxas, surpris par la soudaine lumière, baissa la tête ; il ouvrit la bouche, hébété par les deux personnes figurant sur le... _Palier de l'Éveil_ ?

Il y avait le garçon, Keyblade en main, et lui.

Non, ce n'était pas lui. La Keyblade bronze et marron ne lui appartenait pas.

Mais Roxas avait l'impression que sa place se trouvait légitiment ici. Quelque chose en lui lui intimait cela, murmurait des paroles porteuses d'assurance et d'angoisse, bien qu'il ne les discernait pas. Il releva la tête et rencontra le visage victorieux du garçon.

— Je sais toujours pas qui t'es, mais ta réaction en dit long, s'esclaffa-t-il. Il semblerait que tu soies une copie, hm ?

— Une copie ? grogna Roxas.

Son ton se rapprochait dangereusement de l'acerbité. Roxas n'aimait pas cette expression. La sensation de brûlure au fond de son estomac qui lui broyait le corps n'était certainement pas quelque chose d'agréable, et il sentait qu'il avait tous les droits de se montrer agressif.

(Pourquoi cette sensation était apparue en premier lieu, il ne savait pas.)

— Je suis moi, et personne d'autre ! déclara-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules, mais ne se départit pas de son sourire carnassier.

— Je te l'ai dit, t'as la même lumière que lui, répondit-il. Et vous avez la même tronche aussi. Donc t'es bien une copie.

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! s'énerva Roxas. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un Sans-cœur ? Un Simili ?

Les deux pupilles dorées se rétrécirent, et le garçon croisa les bras sur son torse. Roxas ne changea pas de posture, toujours sur ses gardes et menaçant, ne sachant pas de quoi son vis-à-vis était capable à cet instant. Il ressentait une aura malfaisante émaner de lui, mais il ne s'agissait pas de la même aura que celle des Sans-cœurs ; c'était bien plus sombre, plus brut, plus... honnête ? Une force purement obscure ?

Et le plus étrange, c'était que cela exerçait une attraction sur Roxas.

— C'est quoi, ça ? se moqua l'entité. Je sais pas d'où tu sors ça, mais je connais pas. Si tu as le même cœur que Ventus, tu devrais savoir ce que je suis...

Un cœur ? Il n'avait pas de cœur ! Roxas se retrouva inexplicablement déstabilisé par ces mots. Encore une sensation de malaise au fond de lui – comme si _ça_ voulait confirmer l'existence de ce cœur, pourtant absent. Roxas déglutit difficilement, une boule se formant dans sa gorge, alors que son interlocuteur avança de quelques pas, lentement, comme une torture. Le malaise s'intensifia peu à peu, et bien que le Simili ne veuille pas fléchir, inconsciemment il recula au fur et à mesure que ce visage sournois s'approchait. Ses pieds rencontrèrent bien trop tôt le rebord du Palier, et d'un mouvement sec mais secoué de la tête, le regard passa des ténèbres qui les entouraient au visage satisfait de son vis-à-vis.

— Tu es imprégné de ténèbres, souffla Roxas, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

— Bravo, il t'a fallu dix minutes pour le découvrir, ricana le garçon. Même la copie est pas futée pour un sou.

— Arrête de me traiter de copie !

Une Keyblade vint soudainement le menacer de sa pointe sur sa gorge, coupant court le souffle de Roxas. L'arme arborait les mêmes teintes rouges et noires que son porteur, ornée de deux yeux d'un bleu perçant qui paraissaient regarder directement leur ennemi. Le Simili eut pendant une fraction de seconde un moment de panique (était-ce vraiment lui ?), mais parvint à se ressaisir rapidement et brandit à son tour sa propre Keyblade. Chaîne Royale s'entrechoqua avec Clavis Vacuum et obligea ainsi le garçon à reculer, non sans grogner au préalable. L'assurance de Roxas revint immédiatement, et il afficha une expression de méfiance et de mépris, en position de combat, les deux mains agrippant fermement sa Keyblade.

— Dis-moi qui tu es, répéta-t-il. Tu dois être spécial si tu peux manier la Keyblade.

L'entité releva son arme au-dessus de sa tête, bras légèrement en arrière, et continuait à sourire.

— Quand on est issu du cœur de quelqu'un, ça me paraît normal qu'on obtienne les mêmes capacités, éluda-t-il.

— Donne-moi ton nom ! s'exclama Roxas.

— Oh non, ce serait trop facile.

Roxas commençait à s'impatienter, et le contraste entre lumière et ténèbres, les deux figures sur le vitrail et eux-mêmes, ne l'aidaient pas à rester calme. De plus, il savait que quelque chose d'autre le rendait si agité, bien qu'il ne sache pas _quoi _ ; l'apparition de cette Keyblade remua un souvenir désagréable en lui (un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas). Il éprouvait simplement le désir d'en finir avec cette mascarade, d'éliminer cet être qui le tournait constamment en ridicule (en ridicule ? N'étaient-ce pas des railleries ?).

Cependant, avant même qu'ils ne puissent engager le combat, avant même que Roxas ne puisse comprendre d'où venaient toutes ces pensées, incertitudes et émotions, avant même que le garçon ne puisse quémander quoi que ce soit d'autre, le Palier de l'Éveil se mit à briller et à inonder l'espace de lumière. Roxas plaça ses bras pour s'en protéger, se sentant d'un coup nauséeux et sur le point de s'évanouir (c'était la fin).

La dernière chose qu'il vit, lorsque la lumière s'estompa, fut la silhouette du garçon s'approcher de lui, et une main qui appuya sur son torse.

Et il tomba.

Le Palier de l'Éveil s'éloignait petit à petit, un manteau de ténèbres l'enveloppait doucement, ses paupières se fermaient lentement, tandis que deux pupilles dorées le fixaient de loin.

(_Vanitas_.)

Étrangement, il était persuadé qu'un sourire narquois et sanguinaire étirait les lèvres du garçon en noir.

(Il le savait.)

Roxas se réveilla au milieu de la nuit noire dans l'Illusiocitadelle en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration saccadée, sans le moindre souvenir de la cause de son mal-être. Seul un sentiment de désarroi et d'insécurité perdurait et envahissait sa chambre.

* * *

Bon. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais quitté le fandom de KH, et récemment j'ai pris ma 3DS pour jouer à 3D et bam. Feels. On ne peut pas se détacher de KH tant qu'on attend KH III.

Bref. Cet OS est une idée que j'avais déjà à l'époque, et je ne l'écris que maintenant. C'était mieux dans ma tête. /mur Avec toute cette histoire de connexion entre les cœurs, il fallait forcément que j'écrive quelque chose entre Roxas et Vanitas (et Ven). Même s'il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose dans l'OS, ahem. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !

(Pour ceux qui suivaient mes fics à chapitre, je suis encore désolée.)


End file.
